Dayglow
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: The music reverberates throughout the crowd matching the beat of your heart. A story of a huge party, glow in the dark paint, and lust. ExB


Gif #: 50

Title: Dayglow

Word count (not including author's notes/header): 2715

Pairing: ExB

Rating: M

Summary: The music reverberates throughout the crowd matching the beat of your heart. A story of a huge party, glow in the dark paint, and lust.

Warnings (if necessary): Rated M for Mature: sex may follow.

**A/N: seriously though, watch this and tell me you don't want to go! http:/youtu(dot)be/nvpSOFQcp1c**

EPOV

"OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED!" Alice and Bella squealed for what had to have been easily the hundredth time in the past hour.

I wasn't too bothered, though, because it was my fault that they were even able to go. Well, my and Jaspers fault.

Both girls had been so disappointed when they found out the event was sold out. I had never seen Bella so upset, and Alice, who was normally so peppy and energetic, was ridiculously morose.

Working for the venue, we found out the night of the event that the owners thought it would be a nice bonus for those of us who didn't have to work to be able to bring one guest each.

The squealing and chatter from both girls hadn't ceased since we told them the news. At least now we were in the car on our way there.

"DAYGLOW here we come!" Alice fist pumped into the air.

Now what is dayglow, you might be wondering? Well from the way Bella described it, it is basically a party, rave, concert thing. I'm not entirely sure because I didn't really listen to Bella when she explained it.

The whole thing just kind of confused me actually because Bella hated parties. She definitely wasn't a raver or into any kind of techno or house music or anything. And even when the majority of her favorite bands had been in town she had refused to go see them when I had offered to take her.

Glancing in the rear view mirror I watch Alice and Bella bounce up and down on the seat in excitement. I don't know what the fuck Alice had dressed Bella in, but I think she should dress her more often.

Bella is wearing a white shirt that ends just above her navel, Alice has ripped the collar to make it look like a v-neck and the shirt dips down right between Bella's breasts. She is wearing a white lacy bra and all I can see is cleavage and lace when I look at her. Bella has on a short pair of white shorts, and if I look close enough I can see her white thong below it.

Part of me wants to keep Bella locked up in our room all night, but I know she'll never go for that. Plus the fact that we haven't had sex in almost three months, I'm hoping that whatever happens tonight will help kick drive our sex life again.

Pulling into the parking lot I find a spot nearby and throw the car into park. The girls have already scrambled out of the car, and I slowly exit the car also. I run my hand over my own plain white shirt, and adjust my tan pants. I have no idea what we are about to get ourselves into.

Because Jasper and I work here we don't have to wait in line with everybody else. The girls were even more excited when they heard the news, which I had thought was nearly impossible with how they'd been acting all afternoon.

"Thank you for this." Bella told me again. She kissed me quickly, pressing her body against mine, winking suggestively before pulling away.

Yea, this was definitely a great idea.

I marveled at how different the building looked. All of the overhead lights had the bulbs replaced with black light bulbs. I imagined that this was to keep everyone in a single mindset throughout the show.

I noted how everything about Bella seemed to pop under the purple light. Her skin was illuminated from the brightness of her outfit, giving her the illusion of being extremely tan next to contrasting bright white.

We made our way into the main auditorium, and I hardly had time to take in all of the black lights and decorations that filled the room before others began to pour in. Bella dragged me towards the front while she and Alice searched for the perfect spot.

Once we had ensured that Alice and Bella were okay in our spot we headed out to get all of us something to drink. I marveled at the way everyone was dressed. Many people that I saw were dressed similarly to myself and Bella. There were a few men who hadn't even bothered with tan pants and still had on jeans. But it was the others that caught my attention.

Some of the women had on less than Bella, wearing basically white bathing suits but donning white butterfly and fairy wings with furry white leggings on to cover their calves. The men weren't much different, many of them shirtless with only white shorts on. Extremely _tight_ shorts. Some of them also wore wings of some sort, and many had white furry hats on instead of the white leggings.

We were going to be quite the melting pot tonight.

By the time we made it back to Bella and Alice, people were just beginning to come out on stage. Being so close I couldn't understand what was being said before cheers suddenly erupted throughout the room.

The music began and I was entranced by the throes of strangers moving and gyrating against one another. The beat of the music seemed to match the beat of my heart. I felt myself becoming more at ease and started to sway slightly with the music.

Looking over I watched while Jasper moved around like a complete idiot. I was amazed when it seemed like everyone around him was embracing him and his wild side: there seemed to be no judgement here. Closing my eyes I began to move more freely allowing my body to follow the beat of the music.

Suddenly I felt a cool splash of something against my skin. Opening my eyes I looked out at what was once an all white covered crowd to be greeted by a sea of neon colors moving to the sound of the music. Finally realizing where the offending liquid had come from I watch while some of the people on stage squirted paint out of large squirt guns at the audience, it was all part of the show.

"You okay?" Bella screamed out to me, trying to gauge my reaction.

I could only nod dumbly as I stared at her. Pink and green paint covered her once white outfit. There was a drop of paint hanging precariously from her chin and I watched it fall, almost as if in slow motion, splashing against her chest before rolling down and disappearing between her breasts.

Bella only smiled before turning back to Alice. I watched the two rubbing against one another. Feeling something hit me in the back I turned to see Jasper grabbing some water balloons filled with paint before he launched them at others around us. Laughing I grabbed one, bursting it over his head before throwing them back into the crowd also. Everyone seemed to be going wild as more and more paint circulated itself throughout the crowd.

A cup was thrust at me and I realized it was full of paint. Others around me were tossing it on those around them. Holding the cup high in the air I made my way over to Bella, she smiled widely when she saw me rubbing her semi-soaked body against me.

Seeing the cup of paint in my hand she wrapped her tiny fingers around my wrist before throwing her head back and slowly pouring the paint down her chest. The yellow paint slid down her chest, outlining her breasts sliding around them before going down her sides.

Biting her lip she and I both released the cup at the same time. Still holding my hand Bella moved it slowly down the right side of her chest, making my fingers just barely brush against her breast. Unable to resist I grabbed her. Seeing the bright yellow handprint, _my_ handprint, engrained on Bella's shirt made me instantly hard.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, her lips merely inches from my ear.

Not saying anything I just nodded. I lead her out of the crowd, not letting go of her hand the entire time. Silently I thanked whatever newbie left the janitors closet unlocked while we slipped quietly inside, making sure to lock the door behind us.

Somehow Bella had managed to grab two cups on the way. She smiled mischievously, setting them down on the shelves next to us. Someone had been more than thorough, a small black light lit this room as well and the paint glowed just as bright, while Bella advanced on me.

Without saying a word Bella lurched forward, our lips colliding in a hot sticky mess, the paint smearing. The taste of the paint was bitter, and sweet, and Bella. The music from outside seemed to vibrate the room, the bass knocking on the walls around us.

She groaned into my mouth while my hand grabbed again where I had marked. Her fingers played with the hem of my shirt, and I couldn't get enough.

"This has to go," I growled before ripping her own shirt off. My knees weakened again staring down at Bella's perfect breasts captured in that white bra with the lace. Paint was splashed even across it. I could see where paint had traced down her chest disappearing just beneath that damn lace. Somehow I managed to unlatch her bra with one hand before mumbling, "This too."

Bella's breast were beautiful in any light, but I would have to say black light is my favorite. Dipping my hand into the paint I once again grabbed one of her breasts. Bella gasped at the cool feeling against her nipple, and I fought the urge to rip the rest of her clothes off and fuck her senseless right than.

Seeing Bella with my handprint on her skin was driving me nuts. I wanted more. I need more. I needed my fingerprints embedded into as much of her skin as humanly possible.

Covering my other hand in paint I gently squeezed her other breast. In the light it looked like she was wearing a bra made out of my hand prints.

"So fucking hot," I groaned. There were so many things I wanted to do to her but didn't get a chance before Bella pushed me roughly backwards into the opposite wall.

"My turn." Her voice was deep and seductive. I watched hardly able to breathe while Bella moved slowly towards me. Pressing her chest up against my own her lips were this time only centimeters away from my ear. "I want to mark you as mine."

Dipping her own hands in paint I watched her hands press against various sections of my stomach. The contrast of the cold paint and her hot hands was driving me wild, and I couldn't help but stare at her lingering touches against my skin.

Her hands hastily undid my pants and I watched while Bella pulled me from my boxers. Her hand left another glowing handprint on my dick. Something about knowing that she was claiming me and seeing that handprint on me pushed me over the edge. Slipping her mouth over the tip I felt my knees buckle again.

"Not yet," I groaned, pulling Bella to her feet. Turning her around I noticed that the back of Bella was hardly touched by any of the paint. "Oh no this just won't do."

Covering my hand in paint again I slowly dragged my fingertips up the back of her thighs. I could hear her whimpering and she was frantically trying to turn around to look at me.

"Undo them." I demanded. Bella hastily pushed her shorts off leaving her in only her white thong and my colorful handprints. "Fuck."

Slapping her ass, I could've cum just watching her flesh jiggle slightly from the impact, my hand print bright and blue. I must've stopped moving because Bella began wiggling her ass against my thigh where I stood between her legs.

Spinning her back around I grabbed her hips, pushing her up onto a table. Pushing her thong to one side I took one long slow lick up her slit.

"Edward." Bella moaned loudly. I took my time, carefully moving my tongue around her. She was so wet, and I couldn't help but marvel in the taste of her sweat and her wetness.

I was careful not to push my fingers into her, although I desperately wanted to and by her wriggling and moaning I knew she wanted it also. But I wasn't sure if the wet paint would cause any problems. Instead I moved my hands down to grip her hips to help keep her steady. Glancing up I groaned into her.

My handprints glowed; still holding her tightly around her waist, still gripping her breasts, still smacking her ass.

Unable to take anymore I moved up, pressing my lips against Bella's once again. Her tongue moved with mine. The fact that she was tasting herself on my tongue was sexier than she would ever know.

"Fuck, Bella." I groaned, my hand resting on the side of her neck while my thumb brushed against her chin.

"Don't stop." She egged me on, her lips colliding with mine once again.

Moving us around I aligned her with the tip of my dick, her thong still pushed to the side. Picking her up I slowly slid her down onto me causing me to hiss while she moaned loudly. Her head fell back breaking our kiss and I stared at the faint outline of my hand against her neck.

I began to move in and out of her finding a slow but steady rhythm, my lips nipping softly at her neck. Bella's fingers dug into my back, her head thrashing around wildly.

"Please." Bella begged, trying to move her hips up and down faster. I smiled, liking this control I had over her.

"You're mine." I couldn't control the words, thrusting deeper into her though I continued to keep my pace slow.

"Yours." She repeated, her arm flew against the shelf knocking one of the cups over. The paint dripped brightly to the floor. Bella ran her hand in it, her hand once again flying to my back.

"Say it." I goaded her, watching her bring her hand in between us placing different colored handprints across my chest. Her hand gripped my neck tighter than I had with hers. Her fingers dug into the back of my neck while her thumb flicked lightly over my adams apple.

"You're mine." She said almost viciously, her legs wrapped tightly around me.

"Yours." I repeated back to her. Dropping my forehead to her chest I began thrusting into her more quickly, engulfed by the bright handprints that adorned both of us. I could feel her began to tremble beneath me. She was close, but I needed her to be closer.

My hands were dry than and I moved my thumb between us brushing her clit lightly. She clenched around me, her moans growing louder. My thumb brushed against the junction where Bella and I were joined. Forcing myself I looked up at Bella, her eyes flickered to me briefly, her tongue flicking out to lick her bottom lip. Looking between us she watched me moving in and out of her. One of her hands left my back, her fingers brushing over her own waist as she traced my finger tips.

I couldn't help but bring my own hand to the light handprint at her throat before tracing it lightly. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and I felt her began to spasm around me.

"Fuck." She moaned repeatedly.

"Bella." I grunted before my own orgasm overtook me.

Neither one of us said anything, the walls around us continued to reverberate from the music. I could hear our labored breathing, and wondered what Bella was thinking. This was the most adventurous thing Bella and I had ever done sexually before.

Suddenly her giggle broke the tension and I looked up at her. She looked thoroughly satisfied, covered in paint and my handprints.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, my pride a little hurt.

"Where can we get some of this paint?"

**A/N: I don't generally write sex only but this gif just needed to have this written. Did I totally ruin it? Oh and yes there are songs that go along with this: Satisfaction-Afrojack Remix by Benny Benassi, Lights-Bassnectar Remix by Ellie Goulding, and Kyoto-feat Sirah by Skrillex.**


End file.
